Why Did You Do This To Me!
by Kellycat77
Summary: Artemis does something he later regrets, but is everything really as it seems? And what will he do to block the pain inside of him. The pain of not having. T for a reason!


**Hiya! This is a apology one-shot to anyone who is a reader of any of my stories. I am very sorry I haven't been updating in a while, and have quit one of my two contests. **

**If you want a chance to win one of my signature cover arts, PM me, and I will send you instructions.**

**WARNING!: I did not rate this T out of paranoia! It gets...very descriptive during one of the kissing scenes.**

_**DISCLAIMER!: WHY ME?! WHY?! But seriously, don't own it...bet you wish I did though...**_

* * *

"Are you sure it's possible Artemis?" Holly asked, eyes wide as she looked up at the person she loved.

Artemis grinned and nodded, "Quite certain. No.1's magic should be enough."

Holly broke into a smile, jumping up and capturing his lips into a kiss. After they broke off, they just stood there, hugging each other.

"I told you nothing was impossible." He whispered. "Now we can be together." Artemis laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Forever." Holly added.

Artemis nodded silently and they sat down, embracing each other. Artemis thinking that everything would be as good as it got from there.

**5 months later:**

"This is it." Artemis said, looking down at Holly. She smiled up at him but then that smile disappeared soon after.

"Are you sure you want to do this Artemis? I mean it's such a big risk and No.1 isn't here yet. I will understand if you don't want-"

"I love you Holly." Artemis said, taking her hands in his. "And nothing is going to change my mind about this."

The elf smiled again, blinking back tears. "I love you too Artemis."

Just then No.1 entered the room, whistling a merry tune with two LEP officers by his side. They were necessary, of course, but Holly waved them away, and they left immediately. No need to argue with Captain Holly Short.

"Hi Holly, Artemis." No.1 greeted happily.

"Hello No.1." They both replied, Holly's voice more colder than Artemis's for once.

The little demon turned to Holly, "What's wrong Holly, you sound Ill, sad, depressed, despondent."

Holly smiled a little, "I'm fine No.1, just nervous about this whole thing, what if something goes wrong?"

No.1 shook his head enthusiastically, "There is nothing to worry about Holly. According to Artemis and Foaly's calculations, I should be able to change Artemis without any trouble or complications."

Holly nodded grimly, still not sure about the plan. But still, she let No.1 take Artemis into the back room for the procedure.

The entire time that Artemis was with No.1, Holly was a nervous wreck. It was extremely unusual for her, and she had been reassured that nothing would go, but something in her gut told her that something was wrong.

Finally, No.1 came out, and Holly jumped up from the single chair in the room. The demon smiled.

"It all went well, although I am quite tired. Artemis is resting, so you can go back there, but please do not bother him or wake him up."

No.1 walked to the door leading to the outside. Holly turned to face him.

"Shouldn't I go and call your bodyguards?"

No.1 smiled, "I don't think I need them. Just tell them that Foaly came to pick me up." He snapped his fingers above his head and soon faded out of visibility.

Holly shook her head and chuckled, Qwan must have shown him a new trick. Demons, what can you do with them?

Holly went to the back room tentatively, she could honestly say that she was scared. She didn't know what to expect. No.1 clearly didn't get to talk to him, see if he was still the same Artemis. For all she knew Artemis could be the cold person she first met.

When she opened the door, she just poked her head through.

Artemis was in there, on a chair asleep. Holly smiled a little, easing up a bit from seeing him. She sat in the chair next to the one he was in and took his hand. For once she didn't have to extend her hand for it to fit in his, and she could actually see the top of his head.

Soon she was asleep to and when she stirred she looked up to see Artemis smiling down at her, watching her.

"Hey." He whispered, eyes filled with passion and love.

"Hi." She whispered back.

Artemis looked over himself. "I feel so different."

Holly smiled and shook her head, "well, I know all about the side effects. Turning into an elf is just an every day thing." Her usual sarcasm dripping off of her voice.

Artemis scoffed, but still was smiling "Oh haha. Yes, but- Holly what are you doing?"

Holly had gotten out of her seat, going over to the door and locking it.

Holly put her hands behind her back innocently and swayed up to him. "If No.1's bodyguards came back right now, it would probably ruin the mood if they barged in."

Before Artemis could repeat his question or get up himself, Holly leaned over him, placing both of her palms on the side of him. Soon those hands were on his shoulders and she was straddling his lap.

"Well, when you were in your human state, I could barely even stretch up to kiss you, much less this, so..."

Her hands went from his shoulders to the back of his neck, pulling him up to her. They looked into each other's eyes before closing the gap into a kiss.

Holly sighed, and Artemis's hands went from the arms of the chair to one being on her back and The other tangling into her hair.

She opened her mouth a bit and her tongue touched Artemis's lip, flicking it and silently asking for entrance, which he immediately gave.

It swept over his and soon they were fighting for dominance. Of course Artemis won, since he scraped her ribcage and she gave out a gasp, causing her to lose focus. Darn her being so ticklish.

He dragged his tongue over her teeth, causing her to moan and lean in even more, if that was possible. Suddenly, that had to go up for air and Artemis placed his lips on the column of her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at it.

She gave out a small, involuntary moan, and then remembered that he was a new elf. He probably didn't know...

She lifted one of her hands that slid to his back in all that was happening. Smirking, she laid it on his ear and gave it a quick pinch.

The effect was almost immediate. He stopped everything and she could practically feel his eyes snapping open against her skin. Focusing she lightly traced her finger down the back of his ear. He shuddered and her smirk grew as his breathing went from normal to rapid.

Then she full on massaged his ear with her fingers. He clenched his eyes even tighter trying to stop himself from moaning, because he knew that was what she wanted. But soon he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh gods Holly." He moaned.

She stopped abruptly, causing him to groan. She pulled back, and looked at him smirking once again.

"You..." He couldn't finish.

"Hmmm? Me what?" She said, almost laughing.

"Are a sadistic little elf." He finished, still breathing hard.

Holly smiled at that and got off of him, sitting back in the chair next to him. But not before kissing him on the cheek.

They sat there, holding hands, for Frond knows how long. But after a while Holly started to nod off again.

'Well, now or never.' Artemis thought, getting up.

As soon as Artemis's hand slipped from her grasp, Holly woke up.

"Artemis? What are you-" she tried to ask, sleepy.

Artemis smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Holly, for the past 5 months you have been asking me the same question. Why. Why did I think of even doing this, of turning into an elf. Well the answer is simple, and I have been saying it for a long time. I love you and I want to be with you. Marry me?"

Tears...real tears gathered into Holly's eyes. She couldn't believe it.

"Of course!" She replied falling into his arm and knocking him over onto the ground. They separated a bit so they could look at each other, but they were still close. So close that Holly's short auburn locks were even brushing his face a bit.

"I love you too, by the way." She whispered, lying her head back down and burying it into the crook of his neck.

Artemis chuckled, and soon they were both asleep on the floor, exhausted by the day's stress and events.

**50 years later:**

Artemis burst through the doors of Fowl manor, not bothering to look at anyone. He flew up the stairs he hadn't seen in so long and threw open the door that he hadn't opened in more than 30 years.

Butler was lying on the bed. He couldn't go to the hospital because of Holly's healing so many years before. Doctors would just love to know how he got kevlar woven into his system.

Artemis strode shakily up to the old man.

His bodyguard.

His manservant.

His friend.

Artemis fell to his knees, tears pooling around the edges of his eyes as he took Butler's hand.

"Artemis." He rasped. "It's ok."

Artemis shook his head sadly. "Old friend this-"

"Artemis," Butler cut him off, "You knew that this was going to happen eventually."

"But I am going to live longer than anyone. Longer than Beckett and Myles by centuries. I can't handle that...I just can't."

Holly stepped into the room, she gasped as she saw Butler.

"Oh no."

Artemis was already upset, and realising that he was going to outlive everyone in his family, everyone he cared about. He just lost it.

"Why?!" He raged, standing up and turning around.

"Why what? Listen Artemis, everything is going to be ok." She went up to the elf, embracing him.

He shook her off. "I am going to lose almost everyone I care about, everyone that is important to me...What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking about me! About us! Don't you remember? Gods, you asked me to marry you the exact same day!" Holly argued.

"Well, it was a mistake."

Holly stepped back as though she had been struck. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me!" Artemis shouted.

"You don't mean that Artemis." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes I do, this is all your fault!" He yelled, his voice breaking.

"You said that you were sure about this! You-"

"I was in love! You should have known I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Artemis, I love you. Please...please stop." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"Well I don't."

Butler lied there, watching this unfold and not being able to do anything about it.

The last words he heard from Artemis before closing his eyes forever were:

"Why did you do this to me?"

Artemis sat up, breathing hard and his bare chest sweating. He painted heavily and tried to collect his thoughts.

It was just a dream.

A dream that felt so real, so true.

He looked to the side to see the blonde lying beside him tangled in the covers. Her eyes flickered open and she sat up, making sure the covers actually covered her.

"Artemis," she said, a French tinge to her words, she rubbed her eyes sleeping and asked, "is there something wrong?"

"Nothing Minerva, go back to sleep." He said, kissing her deeply before she complied.

For a while Artemis sat there, pressing his warm back against the cool head board behind him. He was thinking about one elf in particular.

These nightmares were constant. He had been getting them for the last 3 years. He thought that being with Minerva could change that fact, make them go away.

But they didn't, and for the past three years, it was torture.

For the past three years, Artemis Fowl thought one thing:

_Why does she do this to him?_

* * *

**I HAVE NOT COMMITED TREASON! I absolutely loooove A/H! I put in A/M for a surprise plot twist! Although I do hate it...**

**So, what did you think? **


End file.
